koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Vista/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Vista. One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"What flower will match this battlefield?" *"Now, attack!" *"This sword is invincible...! I will make even make flowerless fruit bloom!" *"I will take this." *"This territory is conquered." *"And you think you are a skilled swordsman? Come back when you are ready." *"That's what happens when you carelessly get in the way." *"You seem confident... How amusing." *"What kind of flower shall I make bloom next?" *"Give up, you cannot stop my sword." *"I will slice open a path for pops' advance." *"I will fight you. What kind of flower would you like me to bloom?" *"I dare you to face my sword. If you are brave enough, that is." *"If you don't show your true power, “Hawk-Eyes Mihawk”, neither will I... This fight ends here." *"You are no match for the swordsmanship of the Flower Sword." *"There is no shame in fighting in the name of “Whitebeard”." *"This battle is yours... Goodbye." *"Shall we continue?" *"Over already... Too easy." *"Say what you will... I will give you a taste of this sword." *"There is no more point in fighting..." *"We must hold steady..." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Now, attack!" *"Let us turn this situation around." *"That is not confidence, it is recklessness." *"Will you let me go as well?" *"You are no match for the swordsmanship of the Flower Sword." *"What kind of flower shall I make bloom next?" *"There is no shame in fighting in the name of "Whitebeard"." *"I know you're stronger than this. Is this some kind of trick?" *"My blade is victorious." *"And you think you are a skilled swordsman? Come back when you are ready." *"Seems like you have limitless power, but not more than us right now." *"If you don't show your true power, “Hawk-Eyes Mihawk”, neither will I... This fight ends here." *"You betrayed the boss. You got what was coming to you." *"I'm a bit out of breath... good match. Let's spar again soon." *"Alright, we captured the territory!" *"I will take this." *"This sword is invincible...! I will make even make flowerless fruit bloom!" *"He is something special... I can feel power and ambition of invincibility in him." *"Bottomless determination and power... You have my attention!" *"Ho ho... How amusing. Suddenly I'm your ally." *"Great job, you do good work." *"Good job...!" *"Looks like there are no problems over there." *"I can cut through anything using Haki!" *"Ho ho... How amusing. Suddenly I'm your ally." *"You'll see the "Flower Sword" get serious... While you're in pieces!" *"Bottomless determination and power... You have my attention!" *"This territory is my kill zone. Don't enter it unprepared." *"We must hold steady..." *"This is harder than I thought..." *"I thank you for the help." *"Looks like there are no problems over there." *"Hmm, you are not just an ordinary fighter. You have what it takes to face pops." *"Here to help me are you?" *"Don't celebrate too soon... I am still here." *"I don't need explanations, just let me fight you." *"It is my sincerest wish to fight you, Hawk-Eyes." *"My skills with a blade are superior." *"Will my sword be of any use against the boss?" *"You bastard... You alone must pay." *"Ho ho... Then let's see who's stronger." *"Ace's younger brother... How strong are you?" *"Oh my, a powerful foe." *"Though this may be a simple bout, I am a man and I will exhibit my “Flower Sword” with all my strength!" *"I heard you're a swordsman of great skill and I've come to challenge you... You're... different than I'd imagined." *"Excuse me, but I must depart." *"This battle is yours... Goodbye." Category:Quotes